RWBY song-fics
by Alazian
Summary: I decided to have a go at writing song-fics while having a break from my other stories so feel free to review and tell me whether you like them or not and how I could improve. Rated T for now, though I might have to later change to M to be safe. Chapter 3- "Better Than Me" by Hinder
1. Someone Who Cares

_Author's Note- So this idea came to me while listening to music and I have decided to start writing my own song-fics based on RWBY. Most chapters will probably be slightly AU and I will end up doing different songs from different bands/artists. If you have ANY suggestions for a song or band you would like to see me write a song-fic about then feel free to review or PM me. Who knows? You might just get lucky and see your favourite song/band in one or more of these chapters. Anyway, this is my first attempt at a song-fic. It is from Blake's POV and I'm using the song "Someone Who Cares" by the band "Three Days Grace". I hope you enjoy and give me any ideas you may have that you would like to see._

* * *

_Additional Author's Note- So apparently when a person writes a song-fic, said person isn't allowed to have the lyrics of the song they are writing about in the actual story itself. I got a PM about this and now I have had to take out the lyrics, so I guess you will just have to listen to the song to see what I'm writing about. In my opinion this defeats the purpose of writing a song-fic but rules are rules so I have to comply with them, even if I don't agree with them. Sorry for any convince this may cause._

* * *

**Someone Who Cares**

I walked the streets of Vale, disgusted by what I saw. You could walk around every street of this city and they would all have one thing in common. Every street was filled with discriminatory pricks who thought that it was within their right to treat faunus like despicable beasts and monsters that needed to be put down and killed, as if it was a form of mercy. Such self-centred hypocrites who behave like the true monsters they are when all we ever did was to try to survive and make our own lives better for ourselves, instead of having to search through rubbish bins and dumps for any sort of food, no matter how rotten it was. Yet they had the nerve to call US monsters.

Though it appears that in this society, behaving like a monster gets you a career, a family, wealth and most importantly… a place to call home. That's all most faunus ever want in their lives, a place to feel safe and comfortable in, where they don't have to worry about being beaten to the floor and spat on. Yet every time one of us tries to just find someplace to protect ourselves from the cold nights or rain, we are just shoved away without remorse and forced to fend for ourselves against weather and crooks alike.

But it's not like I have ever done anything to improve their lives, if anything I have only made it worse for them. I remember back to when I would have been at the front of every protest and stood up for every poor soul who had lost any chance for a better lifestyle. To think that I had actually believed I was making a difference in this stupid and cruel world. Of course I wasn't making a difference. Who could possibly care for a little girl like me? After all I'm just a hideous thing with cat ears that will tear everyone apart and feast on their corpses without hesitation.

I only ever started making a difference after the direction of the White Fang changed. Protests became raids and signs turned into weapons. We were no longer satisfied with hoping and we wanted results. And now the humans are now justified in calling us monsters, murders, thieves and so much more. So I left the organisation that had been my whole life and now I was running for my life from the very people I had fought so hard to protect. I was alone now, with no one else to rely on but myself. I suppose this is my punishment for further ruining these people's lives and I deserve nothing less.

My thoughts turned to Adam. We had been such good friends ever since we were just little children being excluded from everyone else's groups. We had stayed together since we first met and we had slowly formed a sibling bond with each other. Yet, ever since we joined the White Fang, Adam slowly turned from the brother I had always looked up to, into a merciless revolutionary who cared nothing for an innocent's life. All because they were human. The insults that wore constantly thrown had only served to turn him into the very thing they called us, a monster. And now the monster that had once been like a brother to me was one of the very people who would be hunting me down.

As my thoughts drifted away from Adam, I noticed a crowd forming in one of the back alleys and I made my way towards the group of humans to see what the commotion was about. I should have expected the sight that I came across, but what I saw made me sick. Two men were beating a poor girl senseless and it was obviously for no reason other than the pair of fox ears on her head. She was just a poor girl, no older than the age of ten and she was being subjected to such atrocious abuse and the crowd of people were just cheering these two idiots on. I knew I would be targeted at a later date but I couldn't let such a criminal act just go unhampered. I made my way into the front of the crowd and shouted at them.

"Hey assholes, leave her alone you pieces of shit!" I ran to the closest thug and punched him in the face hard enough that he collapsed and knocked his head on the ground floor, effectively knocking him out. His friend turned his attention to me and tried to throw a punch at me but before he could even pull his fist back, I had the blade of Gambol Shroud placed at his neck, ready to kill him if he tried anything. Fortunately, all he did was back away and run as far away from me as he could, while everyone else fled from my blade.

I put Gambol Shroud back into its sheath and approached the girl who had just been beaten. She was crying and severely bruised but thankfully, there was nothing life threatening. As she continued to sob I went down on my knees and pulled her into a light hug while trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, you'll be ok now. The bad men can't hurt you anymore."

She just continued to cry, obviously not believing me. "But what if they come back and decide to hurt me even more? You won't be there to protect me."

"I'll make sure that never happens, I promise."

"How?" she looked up at me with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. I couldn't just leave her to fend for herself and I knew that the thugs would probably hold a grudge and bring some friends along next time. 'A bunch of bloody cowards they are.' I thought to myself in disgust. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I left her and they found her all alone. I looked down at the unconscious man that I knocked out and considered him lucky that I didn't kill him right now.

"Because I will stay with you and protect you if the bad men ever return."

"Would you really do that? I don't even know your name."

I genuinely smiled at her comment, knowing that I would never leave her side. "My name's Blake. What is your name?"

"Rica." She mumbled her name so softly that I wouldn't have heard it if I didn't have a heightened sense of hearing thanks to my cat ears hidden under my bow.

That's a beautiful name Rica. Now that we know each other's names, are there any more problems that you can find?"

"Nope, no bad men are going to get me now that I got you!" she said delighted. I couldn't stop myself from laughing; she was just so damn precious.

"So Rica, you're a fox faunus?"

"Yeah, I got orange pointy ears. What about you, do you have any pointy ears?"

I was hesitant to reveal my ears after having them hidden for so long. I relented when I realised that if I couldn't trust Rica with my identity then I wouldn't be able to trust anyone else. "I sure do." I replied as I untied my bow, revealing my cat ears.

"Kitty!" Rica squealed cheerfully, reaching up to pat my ears. I laughed as she jumped all over me in her attempt to grab my ears. Who could have possibly abandoned such an amazing child? I don't know but in the space of a few minutes, she made me happier than I had been in many months.

* * *

It had been two weeks since I first met Rica and since then I had learned that she was quite the clever little thief. Thanks to her we never ended the day starving and I was getting happier and happier with each passing day. Rica was just a little bundle of energy and I had quickly learned to take up the responsibility of an older sister. I found it weird considering I had always been in the role of the little sister when I was with Adam, but I guess I had just grown up since then. Besides, I promised Rica that I would never leave her side and I had every intention of keeping that promise.

It was late at night and we were just about to enjoy our spoils but we were interrupted when two men began to approach. My blood boiled as I recognised the faces of the two men, while Rica was frozen from fear. It was the two idiots who had dared to assault Rica and here they were. They had just signed their own death sentence by approaching us and now I was going to make them pay for what they did. However my heart rate quickly picked up as I saw a large group of men coming up from behind them. "Rica, run and don't look back. I will find you later, after I have dealt with the bad men."

Rica stared at me in shock. "But Blake, you promised you would never leave my side, no matter what." I looked at her with sadness as I realised that I would have to break my promise.

"I also promised that I would keep you safe from the bad men, no matter what. If I am to do that I need you to run as fast as you can and not look back. Please Rica, for me?"

"Ok, but you better catch up fast."

"As fast as I possibly can." As soon as I said those words, Rica turned around and did as I told her to. "That's my girl." I whispered with pride in my voice. She didn't need to see what would happen next and it was my fault that these men had come back for me. No need for her to get dragged further into this. "What do you want? I asked from across the alleyway. The man I had knocked out just smiled, almost evilly, before replying.

"Well, seeing as you knocked me out and ruined my fun with that girl of yours, I thought it would all be fair to return the favour. Boys, beat her up but leave her for me to finish off." The group did as they were ordered and charged at me, all at once. I unsheathed Gambol Shroud and began to count down as many of them as I could. However, they had their own weapons, ranging from knives to baseball bats, and I was fighting against more people than I could manage on my own. I was soon surrounded but I never stopped fighting and I had managed to take at least half of them out of the battle, a few of them permanently, before I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I collapsed to the hard, concrete floor and was having trouble seeing what was going on around me. My eyes soon managed to focus enough for me to see in front of me and I was faced with the goon leader placing his foot on top of my chest to ensure I couldn't make any sudden, last ditch manoeuvres.

He had me beat and I had done everything I could to buy time for Rica to escape. I was ready for any kind of torture he could inflict on me and I wasn't afraid of my approaching death. I had sacrificed myself to save my little sister and I was proud to have been a role model for her, in the short periods of time. "Now let's start off by removing that stupid bow of yours." I couldn't resist chuckling at his shocked expression as he found out my true identity. However, it soon disappeared when he just grinned evilly at me before saying. "Oh you think that's funny do you? Well let's see how funny you think it is after we're done with you and trust me when I say that it's going to be a long night." I was immediately swept with fear when I realised what he had planned for me. He didn't need to tell me for me to figure it out.

First, there would be a brutal beating and then… they would get their sick derived pleasure from me. Then they would probably give me the only sort of mercy I could expect from them and kill me. I thought I was ready for whatever kind of torture they could give me and their treatment was very predictable but what scared me was the fact that they had all too obviously done this before and my mind began to wonder about how many other faunus had been forced to suffer this before they died. I shut my eyes and began mouthing apologies to Rica who I would never see again.

"Hey don't you know it's extremely ride to treat a lady like that?"

I looked to where the sound had come from and I noticed a faunus with a monkey tail, wielding a staff and cleaning up the remaining gang of thugs that had assaulted me. After the thugs had been dealt with and only the leader remained, he began to run furiously in his direction and split his staff apart to form a pair of nunchakus with which he used to beat the leader within an inch of his life. However instead of ending his life then and there, he picked Gambol Shroud from the floor and passed it to me. I took my weapon off of him and stormed towards the thug that had caused so much pain to me and Rica and placed my blade directly under his throat. "This is for what you did to Rica." I gave him no chance for him to respond before I slit his throat, killing him quickly. I turned my attention to my saviour. "Thank you for saving me, if you hadn't come when you did, he would have done so many terrible things."

The monkey faunus just smiled. "It's not me you should be thanking, she's the one who managed to find me and tell me what had happened." He said pointing to a certain fox eared faunus who had come to mean so much to me.

"Rica!"

"Blake! Are you okay?" she asked as she ran to me and embraced me in a tight hug

"I am, thanks to you. You saved my life Rica. I'm so sorry for making you leave like that." I said as I began to cry over her shoulder. How could someone possibly abandon this wonderful child? I will never know but she has changed my life so much that I would rather die than separate from her ever again.


	2. Paradise

_Author's Note- So this is my second chapter of RWBY song-fics and I am using the song "Paradise" by Coldplay. This is nowhere near as long as the first chapter s it may not be as good as my first one, but I hope this chapter still comes out as acceptable. I wrote this as a special thanks to AwesomeCrabApple for reviewing and supporting this new fan-fic, who also PM me and suggested this song. I really do hope you are pleased with the result and that you will continue to support this story._

* * *

**Paradise**

I had almost everything. I could ask for just about anything in the world and it would be delivered to me. There wasn't a single item out of my reach and yet… there was only one thing I truly desired that I could never have.

I wanted to be free. Free from my parents' expectations, from the constant tutoring that took up most of my life and more than anything else, I wished to be free from my loneliness. The only time I felt free was when I lost in my dreams, where I could imagine myself doing anything. From running in lush forests, battling powerful foes or just hanging out on a pier with friends, whose faces I would forget. Yet no matter how happy I felt while inside my dreams, I would eventually wake up to face reality all over again.

It had been no different today. Another day of expectations, another day of tutoring and yet another day of this loneliness. After the day had finished I ran to my room, crashed on my bed and just cried. For hours on end I just lied on my bed and cried until there wasn't a single tear left for me to shed. I was afraid to keep living through this nightmare and suffering through the loneliness but I was also afraid to fall into the embrace of sleep and be filled with hope, only for it to be swept away when I would eventually wake up. I was lost in my thoughts as I closed my eyes and before I knew it all consciousness had left me and I was doomed to hope for another day. Yet when I found myself waking up in the middle of night, I wasn't filled with regret or pain but instead, hope and the urge to be free overpowered me.

* * *

I ran away from home, taking only my weapon and a jacket with me. I had abandoned almost everything in my life, all in the pursuit of something that had always been out of reach. I was lost in the wonders of Vale City; there were so many things to see and so many people all in the same area. I was free from the rules and expectations laid on me and I felt like I could do anything I pleased.

Yet even though I was free from everything that had ruled my life so far, I felt even lonelier than before. Because even though there were so many people, none of them even acknowledged me or tried to greet me. Sure I had been forced to endure every rule I could possibly imagine back home, but at least I had been acknowledged as a person and was always talked to like a mature person. Here however, I was just a small speck of dust that no one would ever remember, were I to disappear from the face of the earth.

And so with a heavy heart, I was on my way back to my mansion of a home within only two days of even leaving. I knew I would now be kept under constant surveillance at all times and that my parents' expectation would only increase, along with the amount of tutoring I would be expected to do.

And yet I surprisingly found myself still hoping that one day I could be free from my loneliness. It was a foolish hope but I still hung on to that hope, thinking that maybe one day, I might just get my wish.

* * *

It had been years since I ran away from home, only to return shortly after. Now, however, I was staring out of my dorm window in the middle of night, not crying but instead with a smile plastered on my face. It was all thanks to a single immature, annoying and… amazing young girl that had done something that no one else ever even attempted. She got to know me and always stuck by my side, no matter how much I ended up yelling at her for it.

"Weiss, are you alright?" I turned my head to see the young, energetic girl leaning on top of her bed, curiosity flooding her eyes.

"I couldn't be more pleased Ruby, I'm just thinking back to some old memories. It's nothing to be worried about."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Maybe another time, not right now though. Instead of worrying about me, you should be trying to get some sleep; we have a history test tomorrow.

"Ugh but I hate tests so much." I couldn't stop myself from quietly giggling at my partner's reaction and I thought I may as well try to give her some encouragement.

"How about this, you pass your test and I'll tell you a bit about my past."

Ruby looked at me with wide eyes. "Really, you would do that?"

"I promise, now go to sleep or else you'll be tired for the test and then you'll never be able to find out more about me." My plan had worked like a charm and she was immediately deep in sleep. I walked over to my own bed and just rested on it, smiling.

Ruby had given me the one thing that I never had for so many years. I was no longer lonely and even though we hadn't gotten to a great start, we had soon become best friends. That hope had encouraged me to continue forward in those long and lonely years and now I saw how worth it, holding on to that hope had been.

I was now in Beacon, a school with the focus of training the best students all across Vytal to become hunters and huntresses. I was now in Paradise.

_Author's Note- so there's my take on Paradise by Coldplay and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Other than that, feel free to review and suggest songs you would like to see. I will also respond to PM so feel free to do that as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day/night, depending on when you are reading this._


	3. Better Than Me

_Author's note- So it's been a while (over a month) since I last uploaded a chapter of these song-fics and now that me and my friend are continuing with our main story, it's updates for now on are going to be very inconsistent. However if you would like to ever make a suggestion for a song or a band, then just leave a review or pm and I'll do my very best to write a song-fic about it. This chapter is in Blake's point of view and is based on the song "Better Than Me" by Hinder. I hope you enjoy and as I said feel free to make any requests you might have._

**Better Than Me**

She deserved so much better than me. She was always there for me, always bright and happy and accepting. She made me feel loved and gave me a reason to always carry on, no matter how much I wanted to just give up. And all I ever did was tell her lies about my past and keep myself closed off, no matter how many times she tried to get me to open up to others. Now she was gone forever. I would never be able to see her again and confess my love to her for the hundredth time.

I walked over to my bed to try and fall asleep where I usually had her lying right beside me, to warm me through the cold nights and comfort me. All that remained was an old nightgown hanging off the edge off our bed, reminding me of what we had once been. The reminder stabbed me through the heart with guilt as I lied in my bed crying myself to sleep. The worst thing was that as I knelt beside her just a few days ago, before she passed away, she made me promise that I would move on with my life and be strong. To have lied to her face while she lay there dying was the worst thing I could have ever done and yet I did it anyway, knowing that my final goodbye to her was all just a lie.

I woke up with tears flooding my eyes. I had tried to stay strong for her but as each day went on; I was faced with more and more reminders of her. It was hard but I still tried to move past it, for her sake. Everything collapsed however when I decided to search through her belongings. It mostly consisted of revealing outfits and posters of bands she loved listening to, but there was one thing in her collection that tore my heart apart. A collection of old photos, from a time when I was genuinely happy. The photos varied from us hugging, kissing, or just simply smiling at the camera while we stood next to each other. I looked at them with tears in my eyes. How could I have ever been so happy when all I did was lie to her about my past? Because she always there for me no matter what flaws I had, that's how I was able to smile so genuinely.

If only I had come clean about my life with the white fang, then maybe she would still be alive with me. No, instead I kept quiet and now I was paying the ultimate price. I should have known that they would eventually track me down and try to kill me. I had felt so safe with her by my side but I was foolish. When Adam had finally found me, I was terrified but the thought of never being able to say goodbye to her gave me the courage to fight him. It was no use and before long I was at his mercy with my back to the wall and his blade to my throat. If she hadn't intervened at that moment I would have been dead. I wish she hadn't intervened. My mind was now plagued by the memory of his blade going straight through her heart. I watched helplessly as she collapsed on the ground, dying in front of my eyes. I knelt down beside her, crying at the mistake that cost the one I love, her life. Yet while she was just lying on the ground, gasping for her last breaths, she still had that smile on her face that I had grown to full in love with. As she passed away, I began to beg for Adam to end my life so I could reunite with her again but he was already gone by the time I looked up from my love's body. No, instead he was so much crueller. He left me to suffer and live the rest of my life in misery, without her.

I used to have her warming me through the cold nights, now I was left all abandoned and cold. She used to be the one who got rid of all my doubts, now she was the reason I couldn't stop blaming myself. Her life had made me the happiest I had ever been, her death was why I was now destined to live a life of pain and misery.

I couldn't bare the pain of losing her anymore and as I reached the top of the cliff, I decided that I simply wouldn't. All it took was one step and I would be reunited with her again. I looked down the cliff to see an ocean of water, waiting to sweep me away from this world and take all my concerns away. I put one foot over the edge and memories of her flooded my mind. Memories of her energetic and happy personality, of her short and barely controllable temper, and of her entrancing lilac eyes. She had my heart the moment we first met but instead she sacrificed her own to save mine, only for it to completely shatter without her in my life. I slowly leaned forward and I remembered the moment we first admitted our love for each other, when our lips first met with one another and when we first slept with one another. I felt myself slip from cliff surface and soon, wind was rushing body. I didn't deserve her and she deserved so much than me, but that didn't matter anymore.

"I'm coming Yang, I hope you'll be there waiting for me." I said as I descended from this world.


End file.
